


Just Follow My Lead

by CrimsonProse (HeadlessRainbow)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Gloves, Humor, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessRainbow/pseuds/CrimsonProse
Summary: Kyoko realizes that Makoto is too much of a pansy to make the first move, so tricks him into fucking her. Impregnation ensues.





	Just Follow My Lead

Another day done. The nighttime announcement played over the many television screens in the school, and Makoto headed to his room. Time to get to sleep…

What the…!?

Focused on his room, Makoto didn’t see Kyoko until she already had him pinned to the wall. That was aggressive even for such a dominant girl. She held his collar in one hand with an iron grip, keeping him pinned.

“Bathhouse. Now,” Kyoko said, providing every bit as much context and useful information as she usually did. She released him, then turned as she always did and walked away from the dorms and toward the bathhouse.

Makoto didn’t know what that was about, but it sounded important. He hurried off after her, trying to keep up with her. Kyoko hurried, high-heel boots clicking against the tile floor as she walked to the bathhouse.

Kyoko opened the doors and entered first, holding it open long enough for him to enter. Together, they walked to the center of the room.

When she turned to him, her face looked dead serious. Makoto had to wonder what had happened. Did Monokuma have another evil plot in action? Had she found more clues? Was Hiro praying to Buddha again even though Buddhists don’t do that? Had Hina ran out of donuts and gone psychotic from withdrawal? Was Toko holding Byakuya hostage for 40 cakes?

Okay that was getting silly. He should just listen to her.

“Makoto, we have to…” Kyoko started but stopped short. Her eyes widened as if shocked, and he saw her gaze move up to the ceiling behind him and down again.

Makoto almost turned to look, but she stopped him, instead pulling him close into a hug. She’d done this before outside to whisper something important, though it was odd for her to do it where there were no cameras for the Mastermind to spy on them.

“Do not look behind you,” Kyoko whispered. “They’ve installed a camera in here and are no doubt watching.”

Oh crap.

“I guess we got to go then, is there somewhere else we- “ Makoto started.

“No,” Kyoko said. “If we leave, they might think we saw the camera, and they’d know we planned to talk about something secret.”

“Oh,” whispered Makoto. “So, we talk about something else?”

“Follow my lead,” Kyoko whispered.

What happened next was more an attack than a lead to follow, but it wasn’t an unpleasant attack. Kyoko kissed him out of nowhere, tugging his face to hers by the zipper on his hoodie. Not just a peck on the cheek, but full-on the mouth, ramming her tongue in and licking the back of his throat. He gagged as she pulled away.

“Am I that bad of a kisser?” asked Kyoko. It was impossible to know if the question was sarcastic given the tone, or lack thereof, in her voice.

“No, that’s not it!” Makoto stammered. “You surprised me is all.”

“We should go,” Kyoko said

At first, he thought she’d lead him somewhere else, but no. She had her tie off and was slipping off her coat before he realized that she was undressing.

“What are you doing?” Makoto stammered, as lost as he always was.

“We came here to bathe together, did we not?” Kyoko asked.

Oh right, play along. Makoto didn’t know why they had to take a real bath, but now that she’d said it out loud, he didn’t have a choice. If the Mastermind was watching, they’d expect them to do just that.

Makoto blushed bright red as he pulled off his hoodie. He looked away from Kyoko as she undressed, looking at the floor instead. Rather reluctant to get undressed himself in front of a girl, he took a bit more time than her. Even with Kyoko taking the time to fold every item of her wardrobe, Makoto only had his hoodie and shirt off by the time she was in nothing but her gloves and boots.

Wait. How’d she get her panties off without removing her boots? Or had she not worn panties? Nah. It wasn’t like she was expecting to shuck her clothes in here.

After he caughta glimpse of her bare form, Makoto looked away again and tried to get the nerve to undo his own pants. It didn’t help that the pants felt a few sizes smaller with a naked girl standing next to him.

“Hurry,” Kyoko said.

Somehow her voice gave him the push he needed. Kyoko's dominating presence made him reluctant to disobey her. He took a deep breath, removing his shoes first before pulling down his pants and underwear. He looked for a towel, but found none, so covered his very excited goods with his hands.

“Um, do you know where the towels are?” Makoto asked. “I thought they had some here.”

“Why would we need a towel before we’re even wet?” asked Kyoko.

He tried to think of a response to that question, but found none, so let it drop.

Kyoko must have slowed down, because when he looked over at her again, she was still removing her last boot. Or maybe those boots took several minutes to remove; they did have a lot of buckles. There she should, bare as could be other than her gloves, which for some reason she didn’t remove. He glanced away, trying not to focus on her more personal areas.

“Am I ugly?” asked Kyoko out of nowhere.

“What? No! Of course not!” Makoto defended.

“Look at me,” Kyoko said.

Makoto could feel himself sweat as he looked back at her, focusing on her calm expression and captivating purple eyes. He’d never noticed quite how captivating.

“Look at all of me,” Kyoko clarified. Her voice was both calm and demanding.

Makoto’s blush doubled as he looked further down her body. Kyoko was pale though her body was more toned than he expected. Her breasts looked just large enough to be a handful, not Hina-sized but not flat. His eyes reluctantly trailed down the rest of her body, slim waist, wider hips, and a pristine slit nestled between her thighs, looking both firm and forbidden. Her long purple hair framed the whole thing, hanging to either side.

Kyoko didn’t have a single hair below her neck. Did that mean she shaved? And if she did, was it for sanitary or sexy reasons? He’d never imagined her doing anything for a sexy reason until now. She kept her black gloves on, so maybe she had a glove fetish or something too.

“Have you never seen a girl naked?” asked Kyoko.

“O-of course!” Makoto stammered.

“Aside from pornography,” Kyoko clarified.

“Um...” Makoto gulped.

“As I surmised,” Kyoko said, then tilted her head. “Why are you covering yours? It’s not the first I’ve seen.”

“I… didn’t want to be rude,” Makoto stammered.

“In our current situation, isn’t that more of a compliment?” Kyoko asked. “I assume you’re straight since you invited me here alone.”

“Well I am but I didn’t- “ Makoto stopped himself. Right. He had to play along for the camera. Once they stepped into the bath house area, they could stop this charade, right? “You’re a little intimidating, you know.”

“I’ve been told,” Kyoko said, walking up to him.

Without warning, she grabbed his hands and pulled them up away from his groin. As his shaft flopped into view, she slid one gloved hand to feel along the length, then further down to grasp at his balls, squeezing a bit too hard. It was less like a sexual act and more like a horse breeder considering how suitable a stallion was.

“You really are average in every way,” Kyoko observed in the same tone as the might point to a clue she found at a crime scene. He couldn’t tell if it disappointed her.

“Guess so,” Makoto squeaked. Maybe a stallion wasn’t the best thing to compare himself too.

Those cold emotionless eyes looked at him as she fondled him. He knew he should fondle something in return to make it ‘convincing’, but he feared returning the touch. He wondered if she realized how much she intimidated him right now. Probably. She probably enjoyed intimidating meek guys.

“Let’s go then,” Kyoko released him and turned to walk out of the locker room and into the main bath house.

Makoto took a deep breath and followed. He so wanted to take this further, not that he had the nerve. She might slap him or worse as soon as they were out of the camera’s sight. Maybe that’s why she kept her gloves on, so the leather would intensify the impact.

“Maybe you were a little too convincing,” whispered Makoto as they came into the bath, then blinked when Kyoko went towards the water. “Um, you’re really taking one?”

“Of course we are,” Kyoko said. “It would be strange to walk out of here dry, now wouldn’t it.”

Sheesh, this was even worse than when she made him feel like a moron during class trials. At least that didn’t give him blue balls.

Okay it did a little, but not this much!

Makoto moved into the water, having a seat a few feet away from Kyoko only for her to scoot up next to him. She didn’t lean on him, put her hand on him, or anything else an affectionate girl might do. She just sat there, looking at him; it was hard to look back.

“So, um, have you ever?” Makoto asked. “Wait, no, never mind. That’s personal, sorry.”

“Have I had sex?” Kyoko asked. “Yes. But not consenting, so I’ll count this as first.”

Things just had to get more awkward.

“Wow, I’m- “ Makoto started.

“Stop,” Kyoko cut him off by reaching a hand to hold his mouth shut. “I didn’t ask for pity.”

After a few more seconds of silence, Kyoko pulled her hand away.

“Well I guess we can- “ Kyoko started, but again froze, her eyes darting to the corner of the room behind Makoto. She leaned forward and whispered. “There’s one in here too.”

“W-what do we do?” asked Makoto.

Kyoko answered with another kiss, tongue diving into his mouth again. He tried to play his tongue against hers this time but was rather defenseless. When she pulled back, Makoto was certain she’d tasted every millimeter of gums, not to mention ramming her tongue down his throat. Makoto didn’t know kisses came in such an aggressive variety.

“Oral,” Kyoko said.

It took a moment for Makoto to realize it was an answer to the question he asked before the kiss.

“A-are you serious!?” Makoto couldn’t whisper anymore. His voice echoed through the bath house.

Kyoko’s only answer was to lower her face down towards his groin. His eyes grew large; he’d never had a girl’s mouth that close to his goods. Makoto couldn’t help but push his hips upwards, causing his tip to peek above the surface of the water. He shivered as she moved close enough that he could feel her warm breath on his tip even in the heated bath. She got closer… closer…

And pulled away, standing up instead.

“W-what?” Makoto panted.

At first, Makoto thought she was leaving leave the bath, in which case he’d need a lot of cold showers tonight… wait… the water was off at night. Damn it. Well, he’d need a lot of tissues then. Hifumi should have plenty he could borrow.

But Kyoko didn’t move. She stood right there in front of him that perfect slit in front of him. Her body was smooth as silk; she must have found prime hair removal products in the warehouse. Odd she'd take the time to do that in this sort of situation though.

“Well?” Kyoko asked.

“Um, well what?” Makoto stammered.

“For someone so open with their emotions,” said Kyoko. “I expected you to catch on faster.”

With that, Kyoko placed her wet gloves on the back of his head and pulled him forward, nose nudging against her clit and kissing her lower lips. He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes back at the scent. As clean and fresh as she was, one might think she had already known they’d added cameras here, but nah, couldn’t be. A girl like Kyoko wanting eaten out by a guy like Makoto was a little absurd.

“Lick,” Kyoko demanded with deadly calmly. “You’re already ready. So, get me ready too.”

“Ready for what?” Makoto stammered, reflexively pulling back, but her grip was like iron. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Ready for sex,” Kyoko answered. “Or I guess a boy migh prefer 'ready to fuck'. Either way, be a gentleman and get me ready.”

“Wait, we’re actually gonna- “

“LICK,” Kyoko raised her voice.

Makoto had never heard her raise her voice, and it sort of terrified him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; of course he did! But it felt like if he didn’t do this to her liking, he might get his own personal ‘body discovery announcement’ tomorrow. Wouldn’t that just be quite the closing argument at the end of her trial for his murder? Monokuma would love it; much as he probably loved spying on this.

Come to think of it, it surprised him that Monokuma hadn’t shown up to disturb them. That bear was an expert cock-blocker.

Makoto reached his tongue out and ran it across her, sliding over her labia, rolling his eyes back further. She didn’t seem ‘not ready’. In fact, from how wet with arousal she was, he might be in danger of drowning if he got her any more aroused. Kyoko’s slick cunt honey stuck to his tongue, and he couldn’t help but spread it over his gums, wanting to taste as much as possible.

“You’re bad at this,” observed Kyoko.

Oh, for crying out loud, it was his first time. Could she give him a break? It wasn’t like she’d impressed him with her oral skills or anything.

“Kiss it,” Kyoko advised. “Like I kissed you.”

Makoto squeaked, the only answer possible at the moment, and took another deeper lick. He pressed his lips against her lower lips, pushing them apart and licking deep. Juice poured out, rolling down his chin as he felt his tongue around her insides. He could feel her inner muscles twitch against his tongue, her fingers digging against his head.

“Nnngh,” Kyoko grunted. “That’s much more eager.”

Was that a compliment? He couldn’t tell sometimes with her.

Either way, he was having trouble with his breathing as that iron grip wasn’t letting him pull his face back. Makoto tried to deal with it at first, given the situation, but felt light-headed. He tried to pull back enough to draw a full breath and ended up with a lung-full of Kyoko’s arousal instead, gagging for a moment.

Kyoko wouldn’t kill him like this, right? 'And then she drowned him in her vaginal secretions' would be an even more humiliating closing argument. But it wouldn’t be the worst way to go, at least.

By the time Kyoko let him up for air, he was gargling her juices. He took a deep breath as soon as she pulled his head away, fluid drooling down his chin and her thighs. One could easily tell the difference between the water and sweat and the thick viscous juice he’d been nursing.

When Makoto looked up at Kyoko, she was blushing as intensely as him, mouth open and panting. She tried to not show her enjoyment, but it was clear. Makoto supposed he could take that as a compliment.

“On your back,” said Kyoko.

“Um, why do you- “ Makoto started.

Again, Kyoko wasn’t waiting. She grabbed him by the neck, pulling him out of the bath to sit him on the edge, then pushed him backwards hard. He narrowly avoided smashing his head on the tile floor as she held her hands on his chest and crawled atop him. A moment later, the heat he’d savored with his mouth was bearing down on his shaft.

Gods, he had never been this hard. He felt like he might pass out from the blood loss.

“W-we’re really going through with this?!” Makoto was certain they’d been convincing enough already.

“It seems so,” Kyoko panted as she ground her hips. She slid her juicy slit against the underside of his shaft, leaving it wet with her goo, but not letting it inside yet. Their bodies stuck together from sweat and arousal, and she flicked his tip against the hood of her clit as if tormenting him with the possibility of letting him inside her.

In the back of his head, he had enough sentience to realize that as much as he wanted this, getting inside was a bad idea.

“S-should I run to the warehouse… and see if they have condoms?” Makoto squeaked.

“We don’t need them,” Kyoko answered. “Besides, if I let you go, you’ll lose your nerve and hide in your room.”

She wasn’t wrong, but she wasn’t right either.

“But we DO need them,” squeaked Makoto. His voice seemed to get higher pitched with each teasing roll of her hips.

Kyoko half-smirked at him. She was blushing up a storm but her power-trip was apparent.

“No, we don’t,” Kyoko said. “You’re a virgin and I’m tested on a regular basis.”

“That’s not the only reason to use them!” Makoto blurted.

“Either we do it now or we both go back to our rooms,” said Kyoko. “Up to you. Just let me know.”

Well it sounded like a request for consent, but the look on her face confirmed that she knew he couldn’t turn her down. It was like the look she had when about to solve a case. That made him wonder if solving cases got her off in the literal sense.

“Well?” asked Kyoko. “You can say ‘no’. I’ll stop.”

“I’m… not going to,” Makoto squeaked.

“As I surmised,” Kyoko smiled, the most dominating smile he’d ever seen.

Makoto tried to speak again, but his words turned to mush in his mouth. He could only drool as Kyoko impaled herself upon him. His dick was awash with wet warmth he never imagined even in his best wet dream. For a moment his mind went blank, drowning in bliss.

When Makoto grasped Kyoko’s hips and thrust upwards, she lowered one hand to push him to the floor. Kyoko demanded complete control of the situation, keeping him from thrusting for a few long moments before she rolled her hips. Makoto drooled from one corner of his mouth and stared up at her as she began to slide him in and out of her.

Kyoko took Makoto’s hands and placed them on her breasts, and he found that they were in fact perfect handfuls. He squeezed, twisting the spongey flesh about and tweaking at her perky nipples. One could barely hear Kyoko’s reserved grunting beneath Makoto’s moans with each slide of his body into hers.

Kyoko wasn’t just warm and wet. It felt like her insides were convulsing around him, clenching and rolling up and down his length with each movement. It was an eternity of bliss as he sank into a trance.

Every time he thrust his hips, she pushed them back down, harder every time she did it. Makokto’s tailbone would be in pain from being slammed on the tile if not for the hormones coursing through his body negating any discomfort.

Kyoko leaned further forward, grasping his chest with one hand as her other grasped him around the neck, squeezing until he could barely breathe. He kept his own hands where she’d put them, squeezing and toying with her breasts more firmly.

Kyoko’s face was flushed, but her eyes narrowed as she stared him down like a predator. Despite her face remaining nearly emotionless, Makoto could see the enjoyment in those eyes. She was riding a power trip as much as she was riding him, and he didn’t mind one bit. Makoto might have never known how much he loved being dominated if she’d never dragged him in here.

Why’d she dragged him in here again? He couldn’t remember at the moment, but he didn’t care. He was in heaven.

Though when Makoto felt himself about to pop, his brain fought back and reminded him of something rather important.

“Kyoko,” Makoto squeaked. “Gotta… I’m about to… I gotta pull out or I’ll go inside.”

“We’ve been fucking less than two minutes,” Kyoko said, narrowing her eyes further in clear disapproval.

Wow, he could have sworn it’d been many times longer than that.

“S-sorry?” Makoto stammered. “Regardless- “

"You don’t have permission to cum,” Kyoko answered simply. “I haven’t finished yet.”

“I’d hold it if I could!” Makoto gasped, straining best he could. “But I don’t think my bodies going to listen! So if you don’t want a baby, I really need to pull out!”

“Why do you assume I don't want your baby?” Kyoko’s question could not have caught him more off-guard. “You should have more confidence in yourself.”

Makoto stared, gritting his teeth as he concentrated on holding back. He couldn’t even get words out as he strained not to blow. She wouldn’t stop moving! Not to mention the twitching and convulsing of her wet flesh around him!

“Should I stop?” asked Kyoko when he didn’t answer.

“N-no,” Makoto said. That felt like a terrible decision, but he couldn't think, and it wasn’t like it was the worst decision he’d made as of late.

Unfortunately, Kyoko’s disdainful glare wasn’t enough to make him last as long as she wanted. He popped harder than he ever hard, painting the inside her love tunnel white, arching her back and groaning loud enough to echo through the bath house again. If it weren’t night, someone would probably run into the bath house thinking someone else had been murdered.

“Sorry!” Makoto blurted out, half expecting her to punch him in the face.

Kyoko didn’t get on to him though; she kept rolling her hips. She gripped his neck more tightly with one hand as her fingers dug into his chest with the other. If she didn’t have gloves on, she’d be drawing blood with her nails. She slammed his hips down with every thrust of her hips, moving so violently that it was like she was the one penetrating him.

But after his orgasm, Makoto was as sensitive as could be. It left him squealing as she forced him to pack it in without pause.

“Ahh, sensitive!” Makoto had to pry her fingers loose from his neck just to speak.

“It’s your fault for blowing early,” Kyoko said between her own clenched teeth, her fingers gripping more tightly to stiffle his complaints. Though now he couldn't breathe at all.

A moment later she popped herself, a flood of slick convulsions igniting around his already sensitive bits. He'd have screamed loud enough for the others to hear it inside their soundproof rooms if she hadn't been choking him. Finally, Kyoko squealed, fingers loosing enough for his moan to join in. Her eyes fluttered back as she convulsed violently, her hips moving slowly to a stop.

It took Kyoko a moment to come down enough to realize that Makoto was still trying to pry her iron grip out from around his neck. She released him, allowing him to breathe, but leaving red marks around his neck.

Their eyes met as they relaxed. Makoto’s logic kicked in again, and he realized how terrible an idea it was to cream inside a girl he barely knew, moreso in their situation.

“I-I came in you,” Makoto panted. He realized after that it was a silly thing to point out.

“I know,” Kyoko said, resting atop him, but still squeezing both her legs and her honey pot around him. "It's warm."

“Um, sorry,” Makoto said. Kyoko clearly wanted it, but it still felt like he owed an apology.

“I’ll take responsibility,” Kyoko said. “When we get out, I’ll take care of you.”

“I-I will too,” Makoto panted. “I mean, take care of you… even though you don’t need it.”

“But I do need you,” Kyoko said. Her voice was still calm but somehow more sweet than he'd noticed before.

Did he just start a family? Definitely a bad idea at his age, but definitely a good choice of a partner. As he wrestled with that fact, he glanced around the room. He noticed something peculiar: a complete lack of any cameras.

“Um, didn’t you say there were cameras in here?” Makoto asked, not wanting it to sound like an accusation.

“Yes, I said that,” Kyoko said.

“Um, was it a lie?” Makoto’s eyes grew larger. “The camera in the dressing room too? Not there?”

“Yes. I lied,” Kyoko said. “About both. Are you angry at me?”

“No, definitely not,” Makoto said. “Um, but why trick me?”

“Because you clearly wanted me,” Kyoko said. “But you lacked the nerve, so I provided you with a motive. I guess Monokuma has rubbed off on me a little.”

Makoto wasn’t sure how to respond. He wouldn’t say he ‘wanted’ her before this, but maybe she figured it out before he did. That was the way things went with him.

“Want to sleep in my room tonight?” Kyoko asked. "Maybe from now on?"

“W-why?” Makoto stammered.

“Why do you think?” Kyoko narrowed her eyes again. "Even an average guy your age should have enough stamina for a few rounds a night. I want to make sure I get pregnant too."

“Yes,” Makoto grinned. “I would definitely like to sleep in your room.”

  
  


 


End file.
